


everyone calls you amazing, i just call you mine

by notthebigspoon



Series: Hurricane [6]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You sure this doesn't look weird?”</p><p>	“Why would it look weird?”</p><p>	“I don't know. But people are staring at me.”</p><p>	“Women dig guys with babies. But Tim Lincecum holding a baby? Ovaries the world over are exploding.”</p><p>Title taken from I Just Call You Mine by Martina McBride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone calls you amazing, i just call you mine

“You sure this doesn't look weird?”

“Why would it look weird?”

“I don't know. But people are staring at me.”

“Women dig guys with babies. But Tim Lincecum holding a baby? Ovaries the world over are exploding.”

Tim doesn't look reassured but quite frankly, Buster doesn't care because they're doing much better than they were when this whole thing started Thursday. It'd taken a lot of frustration on Buster's part and some giggling adoration on Addy's part to get Tim to settle down and accept that yes, it was acceptable for him to be around Buster's children.

He knows where Tim is coming from. In spite of the fact that Buster had instigated their relationship, had gone into it with open eyes and then turned around and treated Tim like he was nothing after it exploded in their faces, he still considered himself a home wrecker. Even Kristen hadn't laid much blame on him.

Buster, when begging for her to come out even though it wasn't his turn to have the kids, had told her that if she didn't want Tim around, it was okay, he'd work around that, she'd said not to punish him. It wasn't Tim's fault, or not very much his fault. She couldn't blame him, everyone knew how in love he was with Buster even before Buster knew it.

Thursday night, Tim wouldn't have stayed at the apartment if Buster had begged. And Buster, while working for their relationship, was resolved never to beg when his kids were involved. He'd stayed Friday night after Buster had exasperatedly snapped that he wasn't going to molest Tim in the studio with his children present, he just wanted to share a damn bed with his boyfriend. Tim had agreed when he'd stopped giggling.

Other than how moody Tim had been last night after his loss, the weekend has gone remarkably well. He'd had to spent ten minutes nudging and kissing Tim to get him out of bed this morning but he'll be honest, he probably would have ended up doing that anyway. He'd packed Tim, the twins, a stroller and a cooler full of snacks and water into the SUV.

They actually made it all the way to the zoo and gotten in line for tickets to get in before Tim started getting antsy and asking questions. Lee was snoozing but Addy had started whining and holding her arms up for Tim, who, to Tim's great delight, is her favorite person in the world, apparently. He'd scooped her up and was cradling her against his chest when it apparently hit him.

“Tim, it's fine. I'm taking my kids to the zoo and I've corralled my best friend into helping me. There's nothing weird about that.”

“Why didn't you tell me we were going to the zoo?”

“I did, you were still half asleep and whining about having to get up before noon.”

“Bite me, Posey.”

He's relaxing, though, keeping Addy entertained while they slowly move forward in the line. By the time they've gotten tickets and gotten inside, he's smiling again. He glances at Buster studying the map and groans.

“No. Put that away. You do not map a route in a zoo, that's just fundamentally wrong. Wander at will.”

“Tim-”

“Wander at will!” Tim says firmly, nudging Buster's ankle with his foot before trudging off, muttering to Addy, “I love your daddy. I do. But, damn catchers, gotta be in control of everything.”

“Watch your mouth with my daughter, Lincecum!”

“Your dad's a prude...”


End file.
